The Wright of It
by imnotokaywiththerunning
Summary: Aziraphale has been trying to help humans learn to fly for millennia. His influence finally pays off.


**A/N:** This is my gift for ragtags on tumblr of the Good Omens Holiday Swap.

* * *

"Where are we going, angel?" Crowley whined. "It's cold."

"You'll like it, my dear, I promise," Aziraphale merely smiled, the bastard.

He'd shown up at Crowley's apartments this morning with that same cryptic smile on his face. He'd asked Crowley to trust him and then whisked them across the ocean to America of all places. It was night in the town of Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. And it was colder than the most inner circle of Hell. The December winds were trying their best to slice Crowley open.

Aziraphale led him through the sleeping town to a large barn on the outskirts. "Ah, here it is." He beamed at a thoroughly confused Crowley and then grandly flung open the doors with a flourish. "What do you think, my dear? They call it an aeroplane."

Crowley peered around the angel at the odd contraption taking up most of the barn's space. He walked up to the aeroplane cautiously. It was made almost entirely of wood with two large perpendicular wings. Crowley scoffed. "Angel, tell me this isn't one of those flying contraptions you're always trying to mess about with."

Aziraphale scowled. This was a sore subject. He'd been trying to help humans learn how to fly since Icarus, and Crowley had been mocking him about it for just as long. He tugged on his waistcoat and sniffed irritated. "This one works, Crowley. I've seen them test it myself."

"That's what you said the last time," Crowley drawled giving one of the front propellers a spin. Crowley had long given up hope that humans would ever achieve flight. It was one of the consequences of Falling. Being flightless was one of the things humans and demons had in common. Only the Almighty's holiest would ever be allowed that honour.

Aziraphale sighed and shrugged helplessly. He began to walk out of the barn again. "I suppose that means you won't want to test it then?"

Crowley's head jerked up so fast his glasses nearly flew off his face. Aziraphale couldn't mean what he thought he meant. Could he? Crowley glared at him. "I never said that."

"Good," Aziraphale said simply, clapping his hands together. The aeroplane vanished from within the barn. "I do so hate a wasted trip."

Without waiting for a reply, Aziraphale marched out of the barn leaving Crowley to scramble along behind him in his wake. He led them up the road a few miles to a steep hill where he determinedly climbed to the top. Crowley shivered behind the angel and burrowed deeper into his coat. The winds up here whipped around them slipping its icy fingers into their bones.

"Here we are!" Aziraphale gasped, catching his breath by the aeroplane now sitting at the top of the hill. He beamed at Crowley.

Crowley stopped warily beside the flying machine. He looked at the aeroplane more closely. The wings shook in the wind making the aeroplane seem fragile. A small combustion engine sat near the front connected to two propellers on each side. Crowley squinted. Where was he supposed to sit?

"How does it work?" Crowley asked walking around the front of the aeroplane.

"Well," Aziraphale began, "you're supposed to lay on your stomach in the middle. And then I'll start the engine and give you a push. And then you'll be flying, my dear!" His smile was almost blinding even behind Crowley's glasses. Crowley couldn't help but grin back.

Aziraphale helped Crowley clamber into the right position on the aeroplane making sure Crowley was securely in the body of the aeroplane. Crowley laid on his belly with his hips set in a cradle connected to the wings. He wiggled about to get more comfortable.

"Now, you hold on to that bar there," Aziraphale pointed and Crowley grabbed onto the bar with both hands. "And you move your hips left and right to turn."

Crowley swung his hips experimentally to the left. The wings on the aeroplane warped slightly with the movement. Crowley grinned and swung his hips the other way. He looked back to Aziraphale and straightened the wings again. "I think I've got it, angel. When do you start the engine?"

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows, blinking rapidly. "Now, I suppose. If you're ready, my dear."

Crowley nodded eagerly. Aziraphale made sure Crowley had a good grip on the aeroplane's frame and then snapped his fingers. The engine roared to life, the front propellers blowing back a small breeze. The aeroplane began to move forward slowly on its own until Aziraphale braced his hands on the body of the aeroplane and gave it a great shove. Crowley closed his eyes as he felt the machine tilt forward, bracing for a fall.

"Open your eyes, Crowley!"

Crowley looked up towards the voice. Aziraphale was laughing above him, his great white wings flung open wide in flight. Crowley expected the angel to grow smaller as the aeroplane plummeted to the ground, but Aziraphale stayed with him in the air. Or rather, Crowley stayed with Aziraphale. He laughed. "I'm flying!" he cried. "Angel, look! I'm flying!"

Aziraphale giggled and with a great beat of his wings, he raced ahead of Crowley. Crowley gave out of whoop of joy and willed the aeroplane to fly faster. The angel and demon raced across the dunes travelling faster than any human had gone before. Crowley revelled in the wind blowing through his hair, the ground meters below him. He had forgotten how much fun flying had been. How had he forgotten?

They neared the beach and the open sea. Aziraphale banked to the right instead of flying over the open water. Crowley twisted in the aeroplane to follow. The wings warped and slowly the plane began to turn. Crowley frowned. Apparently, this new flying machine didn't have the manoeuvrability of an angel. His turn took him out over the water where the seaspray rose up to meet him. Crowley shivered at the sudden cold.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale appeared on his left worriedly. He hung back from the aeroplane to give Crowley space to complete the turn back to the beach. The angel wrung his hands as the aeroplane came back over dry land. "Do try to stay out of the water, dear. I'm not sure that thing can float. And I'd so hate for you to catch your death of pneumonia."

Crowley smirked over at him. "Relax, angel. Besides, I won't die, I'll just-"

"Discorporate," Aziraphale huffed glaring fiercely at Crowley. "I know, but I'd still rather not have to lug that thing back to Kitty Hawk by myself if you do."

Aziraphale flew back inland without a backward glance. Crowley rolled his eyes. His angel did love his dramatics. This new-fangled aeroplane had gotten him this far without crashing. What more was there to worry about? Crowley grit his teeth and flew after Aziraphale who was flying slow enough for Crowley to come up beside him.

"Hey, angel!" Crowley shouted over the wind. Aziraphale turned his head toward him, eyebrows raised. Crowley smiled at him waiting for Aziraphale's face to soften into a grin of his own. "Thanks, for the flight." He smirked. "Though you could have picked a warmer time of the year." And then Crowley raced ahead with a shout, laughing at Aziraphale's scandalized look as he was left behind.

They began to race again, taking lazy turns to keep over the dunes. Crowley suspected that Aziraphale was taking it easy on him because there was no way that Crowley could have won as many times as he did. Crowley lost track of how long they were in the air. He could stay up here forever. Humans were so clever. He never should have doubted that they'd find a way to reach the skies. He smiled up at the stars reflecting bright in his glasses.

"Let's head back, my dear," Aziraphale called over to him. The angel was beginning to look a bit winded. "We can't stay out all night."

"Are you getting tired already, angel?" Crowley smirked. "We can always take a break if you need it."

Aziraphale scoffed. "Of course not! I was merely thinking of you." He scowled beating his wings faster in spite of himself and flying back towards Kitty Hawk and the hill they had flown from.

Crowley rolled his eyes and turned the aeroplane to follow. He supposed Aziraphale was right. They would have to return the aeroplane eventually. Aziraphale would insist on it. And Crowley could admit that he was starting to feel the chill more acutely. Going back might be a good idea.

Aziraphale reached the hill first, landing on his feet gracefully. Crowley was still several meters away. He saw Aziraphale watching him, waiting for him to land the aeroplane. Suddenly Crowley had a terrible idea. A terrible, wonderful idea. All he'd done all night was fly straight and make safe careful turns, but he was a demon. He could do much better than that.

Crowley swung past Aziraphale, climbing higher into the sky. It shouldn't take too much effort to pull the aeroplane into a simple loop. He'd make one (or two) and then land beside the angel nice and neat. No problem. Easy as pie. Maybe he should take the angel for some pie after. Aziraphale would like that.

He pulled back on the aeroplane frame, pointing the nose towards the sky. He climbed higher and higher into the sky, leaning into the loop de loop. He laughed as he turned upside down feeling the world spin around him. Gravity had no hold over him up here. The aeroplane flew in a graceful arc through the air. Crowley whooped in glee and kept the aeroplane on its trajectory to make another loop.

* * *

Aziraphale watched Crowley pull the aeroplane into a loop de loop in worry. He was fairly certain that it wasn't meant to do much more than make turns. But Crowley flew the aeroplane in a perfect arc. Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief. He shouldn't have doubted Crowley. If anyone could have made it work, it would have been Crowley.

A strong gust of wind blew from behind catching in Aziraphale's still extended wings and nearly knocked him off of his feet. Crowley was on the downturn of his second loop when the wind caught up to him. Aziraphale stood stone still as the breeze caught the wings of the aeroplane. In slow motion, the aeroplane shuddered and began to fall straight towards the ground. A choked cry lodged itself in Aziraphale's throat. He spread his wings and flew off the side of the hill to where Crowley had fallen.

"Crowley!"

Aziraphale landed hard on his feet running to where Crowley had been thrown from the damaged aeroplane. He fell to his knees beside Crowley flipping him onto his back and frantically checking the demon for injuries. Crowley's chest was heaving for breath. Aziraphale set his hands on Crowley's chest to heal him but strong hands grabbed his wrists before he could. He looked up into Crowley's face fearing the worst. Crowley was crying. He was crying and...laughing?

"Angel! Angel! Stop!" Crowley laughed tugging Aziraphale's hands close to his chest. Aziraphale watched him helplessly. "I'm fine, angel."

Aziraphale stopped struggling and looked at Crowley closely. He couldn't find anything wrong with the demon's corporation other than a few bruises that were healing as he watched. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath willing his heart to settle in his chest. Crowley's hands were still wrapped around his wrists, his palms flat on Crowley's chest. He opened his eyes again to see Crowley beaming up at him. Aziraphale glared at him, his eyes blazing icy fire. "You _complete idiot!_"

"What?"

"What on Earth were you thinking?!" he continued, jumping up to his feet. He tugged hard on his waistcoat and pulled his camel hair jacket straight. "That stupid machine was only meant to fly in straight lines. Not-not whatever it is you just tried! You could have been killed, Crowley!"

"Just discorporated," Crowley shrugged still laying on the ground but no longer grinning.

"That is _not_ the _point_, Crowley!"

Aziraphale couldn't look at Crowley anymore. He stomped over to inspect the damage on the aeroplane. It had landed nose-first. The frame was splintered into three different pieces. The propellers were nowhere to be seen. Probably somewhere down the hill, Aziraphale thought. One of the wings was snapped cleanly in two. Aziraphale ground his teeth together breathing deeply through his nose. This had been a mistake. He should have kept his nose out of human affairs. They would never be able to fly. They weren't meant to fly. The Almighty had seen to that.

An angry snap of fingers and the aeroplane was gone, back in the Wrights' barn undamaged. Aziraphale stood still as a statue staring at the crater left in the ground. Just a few feet deeper and it could be mistaken for a grave. He swallowed around the bile rising in his throat.

Footsteps crunched on the frozen grass behind him. He didn't turn, but he felt the warmth of a body step close to his left. Crowley shuffled quietly until his shoulder gently knocked into Aziraphale's.

"Look, angel," Crowley began slowly, "I got a bit carried away with the whole," he waved a hand carelessly through the air, "flying thing."

"You can say that again," Aziraphale muttered glaring the hole in the ground deeper.

Crowley groaned and ducked in front of Aziraphale to force him to meet his eyes. He'd removed his sunglasses. "I'm sorry I was an idiot, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale glared at him a moment longer, then nodded. "Apology accepted," he huffed, glancing away.

"But," Crowley cajoled, grinning once again, "you've got to admit that was one hell of a flight! Thanks for that, angel."

A grin broke free from Aziraphale's frown. He stepped excitedly into Crowley, his wings moving to cover them both. "It really was, wasn't it? Gosh, I haven't flown like that in ages!" He giggled and placed his hand lightly on Crowley's arm. Crowley beamed at him.

"Then, we'll have to do it again sometime, angel."

"Oh, not too soon," Aziraphale pouted playfully. "I don't think my corporation could handle the excitement."

Crowley set his glasses back on his nose and shrugged. "How about I take you for breakfast? I owe you one for the aeroplane."

Aziraphale brightened instantly. "Ooh, now that sounds lovely!" He tucked his wings back into the ether where he kept them out of sight and looped his arm through Crowley's. "Where should we go, do you think? I've no idea what sort of eating establishments are around here."

Crowley let himself be pulled beside the angel down the hill and back towards the town of Kitty Hawk. The sun was just beginning to show over the horizon. "Doesn't matter to me. Anywhere you want to go, angel."

* * *

Aziraphale found them a small diner back in Kitty Hawk. American food was never really Crowley's style, but the angel was moaning around mouthfuls of pancakes slathered in strawberry jam and whipped cream. Aziraphale opened his eyes and sent Crowley and indulgent smile.

"You really should try this, my dear." He held out his fork to Crowley who obligingly opened his mouth to take a bite. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Mmm," Crowley hummed. It was almost too sweet. He gulped down a burning mouthful of his black coffee to clear his taste buds. "It's not bad."

The bell over the door cut off Aziraphale's further thoughts on pancakes and strawberries and cream. A rather windswept man bustled in with the cold. He walked straight to the counter and sat down with a sigh.

"Oh, that's him!" Aziraphale whispered excitedly. He leaned into Crowley to continue. "Wilber Wright!" He squinted at the newcomer, his lip pouting. "Or maybe that's Orville. I never can remember which is which."

"I thought you'd said you'd met them?" Crowley cackled. Leave it to the angel to forget a human to whom he'd given inspiration.

"Well, it's one of them at least," Aziraphale mumbled, wiggling uncomfortably back into his seat. He set back to work on his pancakes decidedly avoiding Crowley's eyes.

Crowley turned back to watch one of the Wright brothers. The man was talking animatedly to the waitress at the counter. Crowley listened in to what he was saying.

"I swear our flyer wasn't there, Sara," he said earnestly. "I went out to check on how the new propellers were setting and it was gone. Just vanished!" He waved his hands in front of him. "I ran back to get Orv and by the time we got back, it was there again! Just sitting there like it'd never been gone! Orv thinks I'm crazy, but I know what I saw."

"But it's back now, isn't it, Wil?" Sara patted his hand.

Aziraphale flashed Crowley a triumphant look. "I knew it was Wilbur!"

"Yes, but-"

"Maybe it was a dream? You've been awful stressed out there," Sara said her face full of sympathy.

Wilber Wright nodded with a loud sigh. "Orv thinks I've been at the drink." He shook his head. "I'll just have my usual, Sara."

Sara smiled. "Coming right up, honey."

Crowley smirked at Aziraphale. "You've really done him one, angel, stealing his aeroplane. He thinks he's going crazy."

Aziraphale scowled across the table. "I didn't steal it. I borrowed it." He sniffed, primly wiping his mouth with his napkin. "And it was for your benefit, I might add."

"I already said thanks, angel," Crowley laughed. He glanced gleefully back over to where Wilber Wright sat dejectedly at the counter. "This is just icing on the cake."

"Ooh, speaking of cake," Aziraphale said, his face lit with the prospect of more food. "A new bakery opened up in Soho I've been meaning to try. We should stop in on our way back." He stood and placed money on the table for their meal.

"Anything you want," Crowley grinned at Aziraphale's back. He followed the angel outside and then grabbed his hand pulling him to a stop. "I meant it when I said thanks. I never thought I'd be able to fly again, but you never gave up. You kept helping the humans reach for the sky."

"I barely did anything at all," Aziraphale said waving away Crowley's thanks. "I just miracled a few extra dollars into their accounts and gave them a bit of motivation. Besides," he continued, squeezing Crowley's hand and leading them out of town, "flying gets lonely when you've no one to go with you."


End file.
